Begin Again
by keulloi
Summary: Based off of Taylor Swift's "Begin Again." If Seijuro treated Gou like a doll, what would Makoto do? One Shot. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:__ Hi! I love the song, Begin Again by Taylor Swift. So I decided to make a story about it since I'm listening to it right now. Enjoy!_

_**Diclaimer: I don't own Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club, or Haruka would be mine. I also don't own Taylor Swift's 'Begin Again.'**_

* * *

_Took a deep breath in the mirror, _

_He didn't like it when I wore high heels, _

_But I… do._

"I like it." said Gou, as she checked her outfit in the mirror on her bedroom wall once more before she went to meet her boyfriend, Seijuro Mikoshiba. Today was the marking of their two-month anniversary.

"I'm going to be late!" She exclaimed as she checked the clock on her bedroom wall. The clicking and clacking of her heels could be heard as they hit the pavement.

"Good morning, Seijuro-"

"Why are you wearing heels?" He interjected.

"W-what are you talking about?" She stared at her shoes, a simple pair of white heels, with a clear criss cross pattern on the top of her foot.

"You don't look good in them. Don't wear them next time."

She stared at him in disbelief, wondering what kind of a man could ever be that _blunt_ to the person they were supposed to "care about."

"O-okay… Sorry."

"Let's just eat. You're paying for your own portion."

"Okay…" She frowned.

Somehow, she knew that was coming.

She dragged her feet sllently, and followed behind him to their table.

_Turned the lock and put my headphones on,_

_He always said he didn't get this song,_

_But I… do._

_I, do._

Gou plugged her headphones into her phone, and started playing music. She locked the door to prevent anyone from disturbing her, though no one was home. Her favorite song came on, and she frowned.

'_Seijuro hates this song, doesn't he…'_

Gou always found this song comforting. It released her from her bonds to her schoolwork, and instead relocated her into her own fantasy.

But still, she couldn't understand why she came to love Seijuro Mikoshiba. Was it because he called her cute when they met, or was she just attracted to his muscles?

At any rate, she decided she wasn't going to try anymore.

Gou was who she was. And no one could tell her otherwise.

_I walked in expecting you'd be late, _

_But you got here early and you stand and wave,_

_I walk to you._

"Matoko-senpai!" She jumped and waved as she ran over to him.

He leaned off the lamppost by the restaurant, and waved back. "Hey, Kou! Ready?" He said, smiling.

"Yup! You're here early. I didn't expect that." She laughed.

"A man can't leave his girlfriend waiting, now can he?" He teased.

She smiled and clung onto his arm as they walked into the restaurant.

* * *

"_I'm breaking up with you." Seijuro said. _

"_Okay. See you around." Gou said as she walked away from her spot in the park._

"_Wait!" He shouted._

_She turned around. "What?"_

"_Aren't you going to be just a __**little **__sad? Break-up's are supposed to be a sad thing, idiot."_

_She smirked and walked over to him._

"_If I were sad, I would be crying. If I were sad, I'd be begging for you to take me back. If I were sad, I would've ran home in tears. But I'm not doing any of that, am I? Because I'm glad. I'm glad to be released from the hands of you, you bastard. Now, if you'll excuse me." She turned around, and walked away again, leaving Seijuro to his thoughts._

* * *

_You pulled my chair out and helped me in,_

_And you don't know how nice that is,_

_But I… do._

"My lady," He said, jokingly, as he pulled out Gou's chair.

"Why thank you, kind sir." She laughed as she sat down.

"No problem. Are you hungry?" He said as he sat down on his own seat.

"A little. Let's order." She smiled at him.

'_Seijuro would never do this… Arigato, Matoko.'_

_And you throw your head back laughing like a, little kid,_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause, he never did, _

_I've been spending the last eight months,_

_Thinking all love ever does is,_

_Break, and Burn, and End._

"Oh my god…" He mumbled as he started laughing again.

Gou was confused. "…What?"

"What you said… It's… hahaha!" He started laughing again.

"It wasn't that funny, Mako…" She smiled sheepishly, as she scratched the back of her neck.

Makoto finally calmed down, and stared into her eyes, smiling.

"…W-what? Is there food on my face?" She said as she quickly wiped her face with the napkin.

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p.'

"Then, w-what?" She said, blushing furiously.

He leaned across the table and placed a gentle, sweet, kiss on her lips.

"You're beautiful, Kou." He smiled.

"You're so sweet, Mako." She kissed the tip of his nose as he sat down again.

_But on a Wednesday,_

_In a café,_

…_I watched it Begin Again._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:__ Hey guys! This is the requested second part to Begin Again! I wasn't really planning on writing a second part, but this was requested by __**Kamikura39! **__So, yeah! Here goes._

* * *

_You said you never met one girl who,_

_Had as many James Taylor records as you,_

_But I… do._

"Kou!" Makoto said shocked.

She whipped her head around at lightning speed to face the green eyed boy.

"What?"

He held up old James Taylor albums in his hands. "You're a fan of James Taylor?"

She blushed. "Yeah… Not a lot of people know who he is, haha." She said as she scratched the back of her head.

"I like him too!" He exclaimed.

She looked at him with an extremely surprised expression. "Really?"

"Yep!" Makoto put the albums down on the floor, and stood up from his position on the floor. He walked over to Gou and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"Mako?"

"We're really meant for each other." He whispered into her hair.

She embraced him back, her small hands feeling his broad back.

"Yes, we are."

_We tell stories and you don't know why,_

_I'm coming off a little shy,_

_But I… do._

"Remember that day we went to the training camp with everyone?" Makoto said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah."

"…Well, that night, Rei swam out in the ocean to train in the middle of the night so he could keep up with us, and we all had to go rescue him."

Gou's eyes widened. "And you're telling me this NOW?"

"Well, it's been chewing on my conscience for a while, so I thought I should tell you now."

Silence.

"And, when we were all trapped on an island, we told stories."

Silence.

"…Haru had to tell a love story." He said, trying to catch Gou's attention.

She only looked at him curiously, without uttering a single word.

"We all thought he was going to share his story about a girl, but it was about a waterfall! We couldn't believe it!" Makoto laughed.

Gou smiled and giggled a little.

Makoto smiled at her. _Cute as a button. _He poked her nose gently with his index finger.

"What was that for?" She inquired.

"Nothing." He said, grinning.

_And we walk down the block, to my car,_

_And I almost brought him up._

"Thanks for the dinner, Mako." Gou smiled as she put on her scarf and hat.

"No problem." He said, returning an even brighter smile as he put on his mittens.

"You know, Sei-" She stopped.

"Hm? What did you say? I didn't hear." He looked at her curiously.

_No. I'm not talking about him. Not with Mako. _

"I said, _making_ snow angels would be a really good idea right now." She gazed up at the snow falling down, as she blew warm air into her hands.

"Why aren't you wearing mittens?" He questioned.

"…I forgot them." She smiled sheepishly.

"Give me your hand." He asked nicely.

"Wh- ..okay." She put her hand in his hand, and watched him pull off a mitten from his hand and put it on hers.

Then he held her other mitten-less hand in his mitten-less hand, and shoved them in his pocket.

"Better?" He smiled down at her.

"Very."

_But you, start to talk, about the movies, that your family watches._

_Every single Christmas, I wanna talk about that._

_For the first time,_

_What's past is.. Past._

"Ran and Ren wanted to watch the Spongebob Christmas special this year, so that's what we're watching." He smiled happily. "Care to join?"

"Sure. My family isn't even home this year." She said sadly.

He gazed at her small, fragile form. "I'm always here, no matter what."

Gou tiptoed and planted a small kiss on his nose. "Thanks, Makoto."

_And you throw your head back laughing like a, little kid,_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause, he never did, _

_I've been spending the last eight months,_

_Thinking all love ever does is,_

_Break, and Burn, and End._

_But on a Wednesday, In a café,_

…_I watched it Begin Again._

* * *

_A/N:__ Do they even have Spongebob in Japan? I think they would. Thanks for suggesting this idea of a second part __**Kamikura39!**_ ^_^


End file.
